On This Rainy Afternoon
by Cxxndelight
Summary: Sekali lagi Jeno membawa topik debat yang sama seperti kemarin, hingga berakhir dengan perdebatan konyol di hari berhujan sore itu dan membiarkan Jaemin-nya basah tanpa payung. "Enak ya pakai payung sendiri? Lupa ya kalau pacarnya tidak pakai payung?" [YAOI/BL/NCT Dream/JeJae/NoMin/Jeno x Jaemin]


**Cast :**

Lee Jeno x Na Jaemin

 **Warning :**

YAOI, OOC

 **Genre :**

Romance, Fluff…(?)

 **Disclaimer :**

I own nothing but the plot.

All the cast belongs to God, themselves, and their family.

 **Summary :**

Sekali lagi Jeno membawa topik debat yang sama seperti kemarin, hingga berakhir dengan perdebatan konyol di hari berhujan sore itu dan membiarkan Jaemin-nya basah tanpa payung. "Enak ya pakai payung sendiri? Lupa ya kalau pacarnya tidak pakai payung?"

.

.

.

Jaemin tak tahu jika sore yang hujan begini bisa semakin menurunkan _mood_ -nya−yang sebenarnya sudah buruk sejak kemarin. Inginnya menyalahkan Jeno yang akhir-akhir ini sudah seperti gadis sedang datang bulan. Tapi anak itu bahkan tak bisa disentil barang sedikitpun.

Jadi sore ini adalah puncaknya. Disaat waktu pulang sekolah yang harusnya mereka habiskan dengan pulang bersama-sama, tapi Jeno malah menahan lengan Jaemin agar tubuh kurus itu tetap pada duduknya. Jaemin menanggapi seperti biasa, wajah bingung tanpa dibuat-buat karena memang ia belum sempat menebak perkara yang akan dibahas Jeno.

Tapi setelah lima menit Jeno bicara dengan jeda sebentar, Jaemin hanya berani mengumpati anak itu dalam hati.

Apasih ini? Mark lagi?

"Aku lelah mendengarmu menyebutnya terus. Kamu ini pacar ku atau pacar Mark _hyung_ memangnya?"

 _Heol_

Ini sudah kali ketiga anak itu protes tentang Mark yang tak sengaja selalu disebut dari mulut pacarnya. Kemarin nama Mark juga tak sengaja disebut Jaemin beberapa kali didepan Jeno saat mengingat kakak kelasnya itu sering mengajarinya bahasa inggris−dulu, saat mereka masih pacaran. Dan hari ini Jeno membahas lagi karena saat jam istirahat tadi Jaemin bilang ingin makan es krim ditempat yang dulu pernah didatanginya bersama Mark.

Jaemin sudah berkali-kali minta maaf tentang itu karena ia mengakui bahwa Mark memang mantan pacar yang paling berkesan dibenaknya. Tapi jauh dari semua itu, serius, Jeno adalah pengisi segala rongga di hati Jaemin saat ini− _ewh._ Iya, Jaemin sempat menjawab begitu, padahal _cheesy_ sekali.

Tapi nampaknya sang nona pemberi keberuntungan belum lewat didepan Jaemin hingga mereka tak bisa menahan perdebatan. Awalnya kecil, lalu semakin membesar saat Na Jaemin sudah terlampau capek dan ingin segera pulang, kemudian tak sengaja menanyai pacarnya itu dengan nada membentak.

"Lalu apa? Kamu mau apa sekarang? Kalau bosan denganku bilang saja, tidak perlu pakai alasan macam begini!"

Hal yang tak diduga Jaemin akan dilakukan oleh Jeno saat ini adalah memandangnya dengan tatapan mencemooh. Oh, dia bahkan sempat mendengus kasar sebelum menarik tasnya dari meja dibelakangnya. Anak itu berlalu begitu cepat tanpa kalimat pamit. Meninggalkan Jaemin yang membalas pandangan terluka pada punggungnya.

 _Bodoh._

Tapi Jaemin tak bisa selemah itu untuk membiarkan pacarnya pergi dengan konklusi yang gamang begini. Jadi dengan sisa kebodohannya sore itu, Jaemin berjalan cepat menyusul Jeno dengan lindungan jas almamaternya untuk menghindari guyuran hujan. Yang padahal sangat percuma.

Sebenarnya lelah juga jika harus melakukan debat dengan topik yang tak pernah berubah seperti ini. Jaemin terkadang agak maklum jika Jeno bersikap agak sensitif begini tentang mantan pacarnya−karena itu bukti kalau Jeno memang serius sayang pada Jaemin 'kan?−Apalagi mereka itu masih bocah, yang bahkan ciuman saja hanya berani sekedar menempel. Jadi sikap kekanakan memang sudah wajar saja.

Jaemin secara sadar merengek meminta pacarnya itu untuk berhenti berjalan saat jarak mereka terpaut kurang dari lima meter. Jeno tak menghiraukan dan tetap berjalan dibawah naungan payungnya yang biasa ia bawa. Payung yang biasanya menaunginya bersama Na Jaemin.

"Jeno, kamu dengar aku tidak sih?!"

Jaemin kali ini sadar dengan nada tingginya. Biar saja _sih_ , yang penting Jeno mau berbalik padanya dan mereka baikan setelah itu. Hanya itu harapannya tapi rasanya agak sulit direalisasikan.

Lalu pikiran itu tiba-tiba menyerbu kepalanya yang mulai basah.

Nah, seorang Nana memang tidak bisa jika tidak mengandalkan hal-hal culas semacam _aegyo,_ merayu, merajuk, atau berakting. Jaemin agak berharap dalam kecemasannya, karena Jeno sudah sangat hapal cara-cara yang demikian.

Tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba 'kan?

Jadi remaja laki-laki itu kini pura-pura batuk. Suaranya terdengar sangat sungguhan ditambah akting yang bagus membuatnya semakin cocok disebut _pro_ dalam hal begini.

" _Ugh_ , Jeno berhenti sebentar, kepalaku mulai berat sekarang."

−yang sayangnya hanya dibalas dengan lirikan pada sudut mata milik Jeno.

Hebat, Jaemin diabaikan.

Jarak mereka semakin bertambah saat Jeno dengan sengaja berjalan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Menjadikan Jaemin dibelakangnya memilih berlari kecil untuk mengejar langkah anak itu. Seragam Jaemin sudah basah dan itu membuatnya agak bergidik merasakan dingin saat udara hujan sore itu perlahan menyerang kulitnya.

"Jeno aku serius. Sepertinya aku mulai _flu_ − _hatchi_!" ya, yang inipun juga akting yang bagus.

Tapi Jeno masih tidak mau berhenti berjalan. Detik itu Jaemin rasanya ingin menangis saja, apalagi dia sudah lapar dan dingin begini. Jika boleh ia pilih menyerah saja dan berlari menuju rumahnya. Setelah itu ia tak akan peduli dengan Jeno atau hubungan mereka.

Saat semua itu hanya ucapan dalam batin, Jaemin merasakan matanya memanas tiba-tiba. Ia kemudian sadar akan itu jadi Jaemin mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri saat ini.

"Jeno…" kali ini suaranya lebih lemah tanpa dibuat-buat. "Enak ya pakai payung sendiri? Lupa ya kalau pacarnya tidak pakai payung?" lanjutnya dengan sedikit menyindir.

Ia berharap ini akan menohok Jeno yang sekarang sedang dalam mode tidak pekanya itu. Tapi dengan kalimat beginipun anak itu belum berbalik juga.

Jaemin makin sebal. Ujung sepatunya menyepak kerikil hingga batu kecil itu−tak sengaja−mengenai betis Jeno didepan sana. Tangannya sudah mulai kebas karena bertahan pada posisi seperti itu untuk memegangi jas almamaternya agar tetap diatas kepala.

"Mana yang katanya _'Nana-ku tidak boleh basah, 'kan Nana-ku adalah prioritasku'_ − _cih_."

Dengan langkahnya yang dihentak pada aspal, ia membiarkan jas almamaternya teronggok begitu saja diatas kepala. Ia berjalan sambil menunduk, tak memperhatikan pemuda disana yang menengok sebentar sambil menahan senyum kearahnya.

"Dasar pembohong." suara itu keluar dengan pelan, tapi tak cukup pelan hingga masih bisa ditangkap oleh pendengaran Jeno. "Ternyata cuma senyumnya saja yang mirip malaikat."

Yang tak diketahui Jaemin sejak tadi adalah, Jeno yang mulai memperpendek langkahnya, menunggui dengan sabar setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir pacarnya. Ia sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan ingin tertawa dan memeluk anak itu sejak tadi. Amarahnya sudah hilang ditelan gerutuan Jaemin. Apalagi dengan bibir mencebik dan rambut yang sudah kacau.

Ah, benar!

Ngomong-ngomong kemeja putih itu sebagian sudah menempel mencetak lengan Jaemin karena kainnya yang mulai basah. Wajahnya juga sudah basah karena tertimpa rintik air sejak tadi. Yakin sudah anak itu akan mendapat _flu_ sebentar lagi.

Jeno memutuskan untuk menghela napas dan berbalik saat pacarnya masih sibuk mengeluh tentang setiap sikap menyebalkan Jeno di waktu-waktu sebelumnya. " _Cih,_ katanya aku paling manis tapi tidak pernah memuji. Coba saja jika–"

 _Duk_

−dan Jeno mendapatkan kepala basah Jaemin di bahunya.

Sebelah tangan Jeno menahan belakang kepala Jaemin agar anak itu tak bergerak dari sana. "Diam sebentar ya."

Jaemin dengan bodohnya masih saja sempat merinding dengan suara rendah pacarnya yang tepat disamping telinga. Melupakan fakta bahwa mereka masih dalam mode perang dinginnya. Bahkan sialnya, ia masih bisa merona hingga ke daun telinga saat pemuda itu melepas jas almamaternya hanya untuk dipasangkan pada tubuh basah Jaemin.

Oh, sialan, Jaemin serius ingin menangis saja sekarang.

Apa-apaan bocah tampan itu! Tadi marah-marah lalu sekarang bersikap sebegini manis!

"Apa lihat-lihat!"

Jaemin menyentak tiba-tiba saat menemukan binar jenaka milik Jeno menatap kearahnya tanpa henti. Bahkan setelah ia menyentak begitu, anak itu masih tak menyerah memandangnya demikian.

Dan kali ini Jeno membebaskan tawa yang ia tahan sejak tadi.

Anak itu tergelak lama sekali sedangkan Jaemin dihadapannya hanya menghabiskan menit-menit itu dengan memandang sebal pada Jeno. Tawanya terlihat lepas, seperti bagaimana ia mengingatnya dengan baik dalam otaknya. Matanya juga menghilang seperti biasanya.

Jaemin memutuskan membekap mulut anak itu saat beberapa orang melempar tatapan aneh pada mereka. Ia malu.

"Jeno sudah _dong_ ketawanya, aku ingin cepat pulang _nih_." tukasnya masih bertahan dalam ekspresi sebal.

Jaemin kemudian mendapat anggukan pelan setelah tawa Jeno mulai mereda. Menurunkan telapaknya untuk meremat jas almamater Jeno yang melingkupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Ia bisa mencium bau parfum Jeno sangat segar dan maskulin.

Sementara itu, Jeno menarik jas almamater pacarnya yang basah lalu menyimpannya didalam tasnya sendiri. Ia bisa merasakan lengannya menghangat akibat lengan lain yang melilit dengan cara familiar. Membuat Jeno segera tersenyum lembut.

Lalu mereka berjalan dalam langkah pendek-pendek, mencoba menikmati sisa sore yang tadi terbuang dengan perdebatan sia-sia _._ Topik begitu memang tak pernah gagal membuat kepala Jeno mendidih tiba-tiba. Karena ia cemburu, tentu saja. Tapi jika akhirnya malah seperti ini, sepertinya mereka perlu berucap syukur barang sebentar saja. Atau setidaknya berterima kasih pada Mark karena pernah hadir dalam hidup Jaemin.

Jeno menempelkan pipinya pada puncak kepala Jaemin yang sedang menyender nyaman di bahunya saat anak itu melemparkan pertanyaan padanya.

"Jeno, siapa yang paling manis di dunia? Aku atau Renjun?"

Untuk info saja, Renjun itu murid pindahan yang sudah akrab dengan Jeno hanya dalam dua hari. Ia punya lesung pipi yang terlihat manis saat tersenyum, apalagi wajahnya juga tampan.

Jeno terkekeh dengan pertanyaan pacarnya barusan. Sebenarnya ingin protes 'Apa-apaan pilihan itu?' tapi ia ingat tentang gerutuan Jaemin beberapa menit tadi.

"Pacarku yang paling manis di dunia ini _kok_."

Kalimat itu membuat senyum Jaemin makin terlihat seperti senyum kemenangan. Anak itu bahkan tak bisa menahan rona merahnya saat ia kembali bertanya dan Jeno menjawabnya dengan cara yang paling ia suka.

"Memang siapa pacarmu?"

Jeno menoleh, nampak berpikir beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan menjawab sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaemin.

"Yang ini _lho−_ "

Jaemin tak tahu darimana datangnya kupu-kupu yang secara tiba-tiba masuk dan terbang beramai-ramai dalam perutnya. Rasanya menggelitik, tapi ia sangat menyukainya. Jaemin bahkan tak sempat menutup matanya saat ia sudah bisa merasakan dengan jelas tekstur bibir Jeno.

Darahnya mengalir cepat menciptakan rona dari wajah hingga pada setiap daun telinganya. Ini sangat manis. _Ah_ , rupanya ia sudah lupa rasanya berciuman dengan Jeno. Jaemin sebenarnya sangat ingin menahan tengkuk pacarnya agar mereka bisa berciuman lebih lama. Tapi belum sempat ia mengangkat tangan, pemuda itu sudah melepasnya pada hitungan keempat.

Sedangkan Jeno, mendengus geli melihat raut pacarnya yang memandangnya kecewa.

"Apa? Ayo pulang sebelum kamu _benar-benar_ sakit." ujar Jeno sambil merajut langkah lagi. "Kan kamu adalah _prioritasku_."

Dan setelahnya Jeno menerima belasan tinjuan pelan pada bahunya.

"Apasih!"

 **-** ** _Fin_** **-**

a/n :

Jadi...H-hai? eheheh ._.v Boleh ragu kalo ini _fluff,_ saya ikhlas, mau kritik…juga boleh. Lama banget ngga nulis soalnya T.T Dan…fanfiksi ini didedikasikan buat _my-lovely-cutie_ -Jaemin _ie_ yang sedang dikangenin banyak orang. Harap sabar yaa, ini ujian T.T


End file.
